Leucemia
by ESLAEJ
Summary: "A veces el amor es más fuerte que la enfermedad".


**Disclaimer: Este fanfic está hecho con fines de diversión y entretenimientos y por supuesto sin fines de lucro.**

 **Advertencias: Eren canceroso. Levi accesible. Riren :v**

 **Sin más cháchara, disfruten *3***

* * *

-Levi, tienes que meterte a la botarga—Hanji le pasaba el traje a Levi

-Te dije que sí, mierda ¡Pero como de un maldito oso de mierda!

-¡No es cualquier oso, es rilakkuma!—Hanji gritó con las mejillas sonrojadas—Aparte tu dijiste que querías ayudar a los niños con cáncer

-Los quería ayudar con risoterapia-Levi frunció el ceño

-Sip, pero tú sabes que no había más lugar porque lo ocuparon. Además eres un enano amargado—contestó Hanji conteniendo la carcajada

-Vete a la mierda, maldita cuatro ojos—le arrebató el estúpido traje del oso ese.

Hanji lo ayudó a meterse en el traje y antes de que se pusiera la cabeza de rilakkuma, Hanji le advirtió:

-La gente te verá tan adorable que se querrá tomar fotos contigo, así que no puedes rechazarlos ¿ok?

-Como sea—y se puso la cabeza con la cara roja de furia.

* * *

Levi fue al hospital donde visitaría a los niños con cáncer que tanto ama, así que llegó al cuarto junto con Hanji, quien estaba vestida de conejo.

-¡Hola niños!—saludó Hanji

-¡Señorita Hanji, sabemos que es usted!—los niños conocían muy bien a Hanji, ya que los iba a ver muy seguido.

-¡Hahahaha!—Hanji se quitó la cabeza de conejo entre risas-¿Cómo han estado?

-¡Muy bien señorita Hanji!

-Eso me alegra bastante jovencitos—Hanji sonrió-¡Oh! Casi lo olvido, traigo a un amigo aquí

-¡Woow!—gritaron los niños al ver la botarga de oso

-Se llama Levi, pero le pueden decir rilakkuma

-¡Hola rilakkuma!—gritaron los niños al unisono

-Bien, me informaron que tenemos un nuevo amigo aquí ¿cierto?—Hanji vio a los niños intimidantemente

-Sí señorita Hanji, pero no es de nuestra edad—contestó una pequeña con un gorro rosa en su cabeza

-¿Qué edad tiene?—preguntó Hanji rascándose la cabeza

-Tiene unos 17 o 18—contestó otro pequeño

-Bien, bien. ¿Dónde está?—preguntó Hanji asomándose por la puerta

-Fue a la sala de visitas. Su mamá lo vino a ver

-Umm… pues esperemos—Hanji sacó una silla, un libro y comenzó a leerlo en voz alta.

* * *

Pasaron 30 minutos y la enfermera avisó a Hanji que el chico nuevo llegaría en un momento, lo que hizo que Hanji se emocionara bastante y gritara como loca

-Hola, soy Hanji Zoe. La botarga hehe—Hanji le estrechó la mano al joven

-Mucho gusto señorita Zoe, yo soy Eren Jaeger.

-Y él es Levi Ackerman—Hanji volteó a ver a Levi quién todavía tenía la cabeza de oso puesta—haha, Levi, puedes quitartela

-Uff—Levi resopló en voz alta, sacando su cabeza sudada por estar demasiado tiempo en esa maldita cabeza de oso—Maldita seas Zoe, odio estar ahí dentro

-Haha—se oyó una risa de parte del chico de ojos turquesa

-¿Y tú eres?—preguntó Levi encarnando una ceja

-Levi, ya se presentó—dijo Hanji apenada

-¡Pues no oigo ni una mierda ahí dentro Zoe!

-No se preocupe, soy Eren Jaeger—respondió el chico con un ligero sonrojo

-Levi…Ackerman—nunca lo aceptaría pero ese mocoso tenía un físico hermoso

-Mucho gusto—el chico sonrió sacando los dientes

-Oye Eren, ¿qué tipo de cáncer tienes?—preguntó Hanji demasiado seria

-Tengo Leucemia desde los 15 años Zoe-san

-Es una pena Eren…-dijo Hanji con ojos de perrito

-No Zoe-san, algún día moriremos todos—el chico cerró sus ojos y sonrió

-Mocoso, tienes mucha razón

-Levi-san, ¿usted qué edad tiene?

-Tengo 21—respondió seriamente

-Yo tengo 18—volvió a sonreír

-Mocoso….

-¡HAHAHA Levi!—Hanji soltó una carcajada

-¿Qué?—Levi la fulminó con la mirada

-N-nada—a Hanji le dio miedo la mirada de su amigo Levi

* * *

 **Pasaron 3 años desde que Eren y Levi se conocieron, ahora eran como mejores amigos. Todo el tiempo estaban juntos y se provocaban sonrisas entre los 2.**

 **2 años atrás, Eren había descubierto que Levi era el amor de su "vida", pero no quería declarar su amor, por miedo a que al día siguiente muriera; dejando a Levi solo.**

-Levi-san, ¿le puedo decir algo?—Eren invitó a Levi a un café del hospital donde en realidad Levi no pidió un café, sino un té

-Dime—le dio un sorbo a su té negro, ya sin su traje de oso (sí, Levi sigue vistiéndose de Rilakkuma) Ahora tenía una playera negra, unos pantalones color vino y tenis verde neón

-Cuando lo conocí pensé que tenía mi edad o menos—Eren se rió un poco ante la expresión de Levi, tipo: "no me jodas".

-Tengo la piel cuidada, es por eso—le respondió un poco sonrojado

-Su hermosa piel…-Eren susurró

-¿Qué?

-¡N-nada!—Eren disimuló tomar de su café

-¿Estás yendo aún a los tratamientos?—preguntó Levi juntando sus cejas

-Sí, estoy yendo a las quimioterapias, y estamos en busca de una médula para que me la traspasen

-Oh… ¿hay candidatos?

-En realidad no—Eren bajó la mirada, conteniendo las lágrimas—nadie es compatible. Ni siquiera mis padres

-¿Ya hicieron los estudios? –preguntó Levi con preocupación

-Sí, pero nadie hasta ahora es compatible conmigo y mi médula—la voz de Eren sonaba cortada

-Eren...—Levi se movió alado de Eren

-¿Sí?

-Me haré los estudios de compatibilidad—respondió acariciando el pelo de Eren

-¿Qué?—Eren volteó a ver a Levi con lágrimas en los ojos

-Lo que oíste, hoy mismo lo hago con el Doctor Erwin ¿ok?

-Levi-san…

-Nada—Levi tomó a Eren de la mandíbula y le dio un beso rápido—Eren, me gustas.

Eren sintió como su respiración paraba, su corazón latía cada vez rápido y comenzaba a temblar

-Levi-san, no por favor.

-¿Por qué no?—Levi frunció su ceño

-Porque si me muero te dejaré solo

-Me suicidaría—Levi sonrió

-En realidad, también me gusta Levi-san…Desde siempre.

Eren comenzó a llorar como bebé, sintiendo como Levi lo atraía a él para abrazarlo, mojando la camisa del azabache con sus lágrimas.

* * *

-Levi, tengo los resultados de las pruebas de compatibilidad—Erwin le tendió el papel a Levi

-¿Y?—Levi reflejaba miedo en su voz

-Eren y tú estarán en el mismo quirófano—Erwin sonrió de oreja a oreja, contagiando el gesto a Levi

-Muchas gracias Smith—se levantó de la cama, salió corriendo a la calle a buscar algo especial para Eren.

* * *

-¡Eren, Eren!—Levi vio a Eren tomando un café solo en la cafetería

-¿Qué pasa?—respondió asustado

-Te tengo 2 sorpresas—Levi se hincó para quedar frente a frente con Eren

-¿Sí?

Levi sacó un papel de su bolsillo y lo dejó en la mesa donde estaba Eren.

¿Qué es esto?-Eren quiso abrir la hoja pero una mano blanca lo detuvo

-Espera un segundo Eren—Levi sonrió y dejó una cajita color verde obscuro encima de la hoja situada anteriormente en la mesa

-Ahora sí velo todo

Eren abrió la caja, viendo un anillo de oro dentro. Volteó sorprendido, para ver a Levi, quien sonreía de oreja a oreja

-Levi…

-Ejem… te falta algo.

Eren contuvo las lágrimas unos segundos y abrió el papel:

"Levi Ackerman ha pasado las pruebas de compatibilidad con éxito.

Trasplante de médula confirmada para el día: 30 de Marzo".

Eren se tapó la boca conteniendo los gritos de felicidad, contuvo un poco más las lágrimas, pensando: " Ese día es mi cumpleaños" para después dejarl salir las lágrimas sin previo aviso.

-Eren, ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?—Levi se hincó apropiadamente, tomando de la mano a Eren, introduciendo el anillo en el dedo de Eren, quien lloraba intensamente.

-Levi, claro que me caso contigo—Eren sonrió con los ojos un poco rojos, levantó a Levi y lo besó apasionadamente con tanto amor y ternura como nunca se ha visto.

-Eren, nos casamos después de la cirugía, lo prometo.

* * *

 **Holaa!**

 **Aquí ESLAEJ reportándose con un nuevo one-shot :3 *soy woman***

 **No sé si les guste, porque en realidad no quedé muy conforme con el resultado pero hice lo que pude xD**

 **Gracias por los reviews, favs y follows en "Classroom in Love"**

 **Muchas gracias a Ola-chan, quién me ayudó con publicidad en una página de fanfics en Facebook**

 **¡Se te quiere Senpai!**

 **Dejen un review ;v**

 **Domo Arigatoo~~**

 **Besos y abrazos asfixiantes *3***

 **ESLAEJ.**


End file.
